


Вкусный торт

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guro, Hanging, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Определённо, никто в классе не может считать, что агония медленного повешения может быть хуже этой пытки скукой? Мне почти жаль, что деньги взяты не мной, чтобы можно было просто сонаться уже и закончить с этой тягомотиной. Хотя погодите-ка. Может мне просто так всё равно сознаться?
Kudos: 1





	Вкусный торт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Delicious Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934500) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Звонок знаменует конец последнего урока на сегодня, и ученики начинают с энтузиазмом собирать свои вещи, предвосхищая кто чем собирается сегодня заниматься. Я, например, собираюсь на день рождения к подруге. Хладе сегодня как раз исполняется десять — круглая цифра, так что можно ожидать весьма пышную трапезу по этому поводу с большим тортом и десятью свечками. Она постоянно хвастается, какие вкусные торты печёт её мама, так что мне не терпится наконец попробовать и убедиться самостоятельно. Тем не менее, никто не успевает покинуть класс, как наша учительница Злокозня Душегубовна внезапно заявляет строгим громким тоном:

— Никто никуда не уходит!

Разочарованно бормоча мы возвращаемся по местам. В чём же может быть дело?

— На моём столе вот здесь лежала пятитысячная купюра, — говорит учительница. — Кто её взял?

Никто не отвечает.

— Если никто не сознается, мне придётся наказать весь класс, — угрожает она.

Но мы все знаем, что она этого не сделает. Полномочия-то у неё есть, но если она останется без учеников, то на кого она будет орать? Нет, она слишком сильно любит издеваться над детьми, чтобы просто убить нас всех разом.

— Я могу подождать, — сказала Злокозня Душегубовна. — Пока виновник не сознается, домой никто не пойдёт.

Она вообще уверена, что это кто-то из класса взял? Может, купюра просто под стол завалилась или вроде того. Она её хотя бы искала? Конечно нет. Так что весь класс может застрять в школе из-за пяти тысяч рублей, которые никто даже не брал.

Время идёт, но никто не сознаётся, и мне всё больше кажется, что никто эти деньги не брал. Определённо, никто в классе не может считать, что агония медленного повешения может быть хуже этой пытки скукой? Мне почти жаль, что деньги взяты не мной, чтобы можно было просто сознаться уже и закончить с этой тягомотиной.

Хотя погодите-ка. Может мне просто так всё равно сознаться? А то ведь у меня как раз есть с собой пять тысяч рублей, и как раз одной купюрой. Мои родители утром дали мне деньги на подарок Хладе.

— Ладно, — говорю я, подходя к учительнице с пятитысячной купюрой в руках. — Это я.

— Правильный выбор, Гниломясо Бездыханенко, — сказала Злокозня Душегубовна, забирая деньги. — Поверь мне, жить с виной было бы намного больнее в долгосрочной перспективе.

Я пытаюсь спрятать ухмылку от мысли, что не знаю как там с виной, а продолжать жить с ней в качестве учительницы точно было бы хуже.

Я подхожу к петле, которая как раз для таких случаев всегда висит перед доской, и надеваю её себе на шею, а Злокозня Душегубовна нажимает кнопку на стене рядом со своим столом, отчего верёвка нежно поднимает меня едва достаточно, чтобы мои ноги не доставали пола. Поначалу даже почти приятно, что не нужно поддерживать собственный вес, но так как мне пришло в голову заранее выдохнуть по максимуму воздух, чтобы всё побыстрее закончилось, то не прошло много времени, как лёгкие стало жечь, а тело начало паниковать. Как же это глупо: ведь логически я отлично понимаю, что это бесполезно, и не хочу ничего, кроме как перестать барахтаться, но тело мне не подчиняется, ноги дрыгаются сами по себе в тщетных попытках достать пола, а руки сжимают петлю на шее, пытаясь стащить её. Ну же, я, разве нельзя просто умереть и покончить с этим? А то всему классу ждать приходится.

— Нам обязательно смотреть до конца? — скучающе вздыхает Хлада. — Уроки давно закончились, а у меня сегодня День рождения так-то.

Да, как же я тебя понимаю, думаю я сквозь агонию. На медленную и мучительную смерть весело смотреть только первую дюжину раз, а когда привыкнешь, то медленность начинает означать скучность. Да даже мне здесь довольно-таки скучно висеть, уже видевши многих друзей прошедших через то же самое. Как бы ни было мучительно, это всё было полностью предсказуемо. Но я хотя бы испытываю эти мучения. Остальному классу и вовсе остаётся только сидеть и смотреть.

— А в чём, по твоему, смысл подобного метода казни, Хладнотуша Нежноядова? — спрашивает Злокозня Душегубовна.

— Чтобы человек больше не воровал?

— Для этого можно было убить виновника быстро и безболезненно, — возражает учительница.

— Значит, чтобы заставить виновника страдать?

— Что, просто страдать ради страданий? — Злокозня Душегубовна звучит почти оскорблённой подобным предположением. — Это было бы чрезвычайно негуманно. — Ага, можно подумать, она не заставляет страдать нас ещё сильнее одним тем фактом, что она — наша учительница.

— Нет, чтобы виновник задумался над совершённым, — поясняет моя подруга.

— И какой в этом прок, если виновник всё равно умрёт? Нет, — объясняет Злокозня Душегубовна, — смысл в том, чтобы вы, весь остальной класс, увидели мучения виновника и через это научились не воровать. А значит, если я отпущу класс по домам, не заставив досмотреть до конца, до мучения Бездыханенко окажутся напрасными.

Нет, сука, мне пришлось нацепить на себя эту петлю как раз ради того, чтобы ты их отпустила. Напрасным это окажется, если не отпустишь. Хотя, пока они болтали, у меня уже почти не осталось сил, так что я всё равно скоро умру и она всех отпустит. Но вот это её отношение раздражает больше, чем мучения от повешения.

— А что тебе дороже? — продолжает учительница. — Последние мгновения Бездыханенко или ждущий дома торт?

Меня пробирает смех. Ну почти. Пробрал бы, если бы горло не было намертво пережато петлёй. Как бы то ни было, мне кажется ужасно забавным, что Злокозня Душегубовна говорит с такой уверенностью, будто этой фразой выиграла спор, хотя на самом деле она наоборот проиграла.

— Конечно, торт, — без тени сомнения отвечает Тушка.

Так-то! Я слишком хорошо знаю свою подругу, чтобы ожидать от неё другого ответа. В любой другой ситуации мне показалось бы непреодолимо милым, какая она сладкоежка. Но сейчас я думаю больше о том, как круто она поимела учительницу.

— Ох… — Злокозня Душегубовна явно не ожидала такого поворота событий. — Ну и отлично! Раз так, то все свободны.

Затуманенным взглядом мне удаётся различить размытые силуэты одноклассников, шумно встающих из-за парт и покидающих класс. Будучи почти уже трупом, я не привлекаю особого внимания, и большинство проходит мимо меня, спеша вернуться домой. Только один человек останавливается возле меня, и на мгновение у меня получается сфокусировать взгляд и увидеть, что это Хлада. Я хочу сказать ей, как мне жаль, что не удалось купить ей подарок, как мне хотелось бы отведать торта, и как здорово она поимела учительницу в споре, но вместо того, чтобы издавать звуки, мой язык просто глупо висит, высунувшись изо рта.

Не обращая внимания на мой глупый вид, Хлада поднялась на цыпочки и прошептала мне в ухо: “Это я взяла деньги”. Прежде, чем до меня доходит смысл её слов, Хлада мило улыбается мне и убегает.

Вот это было неожиданно. Мне думалось, что Злокозня Душегубовна со временем найдёт эти свои пять тысяч, и ей придётся жить остаток жизни с виной за убийство невиновного, а раз она сама поучала, что жить с виной — хуже смерти, то была бы какая-то справедливость в том, чтобы ей пришлось это испытать на себе.

Но если подумать, то всё сходится. Из нас двоих Хлада всегда была умнее. И она уже слышала от меня сегодня, что у меня были пять тысяч рублей ей на подарок. Так что, когда Хлада увидела ту же сумму на учительском столе, то, конечно, она её взяла. Зная, что у меня есть деньги, она поняла, что я признаюсь в краже, а когда меня повесят, то ей достанется больше торта. Такой хитрый план был вполне в её стиле. Не могу не восхищаться и не чувствовать гордость за неё.

Жаль только, что для Злокозни Душегубовны не выйдет урока, который она так заслуживала, но в конце концов хорошо, что всё так вышло. Теперь мне не нужно беспокоиться о подарке, потому что Хлада всё равно получила те же самые пять тысяч рублей. Не нужно мне беспокоиться и о том, что не попробую торта, если Хлада специально так запланировала, чтобы самой получить больше. Не говоря уже о том, что если это она взяла деньги, то получается, что она поимела учительницу ещё больше, чем мне думалось. И ещё, как бы Хлада не спешила отведать торта, она удосужилась потратить пару секунд на то, чтобы сказать мне, что это она взяла деньги, и теперь я могу умереть спокойно, зная, что всё прошло по её плану. Это было так мило с её стороны. От таких мыслей счастье за Хладу вытесняет из моего сердца злобу на Злокозню Душегубовну, и я представляю, как моя подруга наслаждается маминым тортом, которым так хвалилась. Очень приятно, что моей последней мыслью будет такая милая картина. Каким-то образом мой умирающий мозг переводит мою нестерпимую боль в сладость воображаемого торта, отчего ощущение превращается из раздражающего во вполне желанное.

Но долго им наслаждаться не получается, так как даже боль быстро утихает вместе с ускользающим сознанием. Как говорится, нельзя и иметь торт и съесть его. Не знаю уже даже, какие чувства мне это подсказывают, просто откуда-то приходит осознание, что оставшийся класс уже покинул помещение, а следом и Злокозня Душегубовна, даже не удосужившись проверить, пришёл ли мне конец. Хотя мне всё равно уже недолго осталось, а о теле потом уборщик позаботится.

Ладно, похоже, во мне осталось жизни ровно на одну последнюю мысль. Ну что ж. От всей души.

С днём рождения!


End file.
